MSAL! (My Somewhat Awkward Life!)
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: "This is the story of a kitsune and a girl. Of a legend millions of years foretold before it would happen. A story of deceit, struggles, heartache and downfall of a father. Whose daughter will be the reason for everything and everyone to be healed. But first she must find her soulmate otherwise everything will be left to ruins forever changing the future." This is my story. R/R!
1. Chapter 1 Legends and Reminiscing

A/N: Alright, I know a new story when I should be posting up new chapters for everything else. Don't worry I'm going to here soon! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

"Alright, class settle down. I know this isn't the most exciting of subjects being a history class. The plus side I see though is that it's the history of legends, myths, and stories of old." Miss Nara said trying to get the class to quiet down.

"Miss Nara, I thought you had already taught us all of the lessons? I'm only asking because we only have two days of the school year left." one of the students asked while being glared at by a few of the other students.

"Well Vince, I know it's almost the last day and I thought instead of us just sitting around doing nothing. I'd like to share a legend or a story. However, you decide to take it." smiling she looks to the back of the class at her niece.

"Clara, would you like to join me on telling the legend?" Miss Nara asked and some of the cliche preppy teenagers snickered.

Looking at her aunt Clara smiled and rolled her eyes at the class. "Is it the one gran used to tell us about the kitsune demon and the girl?"

Nodding her head Nara chuckles as Clara stands up and joins her at the front of the classroom.

"You know it ain't fair that she gets special treatment." a boy in the back row said grudgingly.

"You all know that I don't get special treatment." Clara huffed slightly upset.

"I don't afford anyone special treatment at all. If I did then Clara wouldn't be able to take my class." Miss Nara stated while turning on the projector and pulling up a slideshow.

"Now class this is a legend my great grandmother used to tell to our family once every year. On the day she believes that the legend started," looking over her students she nods her head knowing she has most of their attention.

Regardless of the attitude and the arguing she knew that most of the students in her classes soaked up all of the legends and stories like it were candy.

"Now this is a short summary of the legend. I have a slideshow ready for you after I'm done. It has more information and even shows some pictures of what most believe the people from this story look like." Nara states while waiting patiently for the students to settle down.

"Miss Nara is this by chance the story of the kitsune and the girl?" Risha, one of Clara's friend, asks with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Yes, Risha it is. Now, why don't we start with the 'short summary' that a local author wrote about it." Looking at Clara sitting by her desk she nods.

Clearing her throat Clara takes the old book and starts reading it aloud to the class.

"This is the story of a kitsune and a girl. The legend says the girl was born in an old era. Then somehow she was sent to the future while still a baby. When she arrived out of nowhere she was found in a well house on a families shrine. The family adopted her. Taking her appearance as a blessing. She was a happy child and grew quickly showered with the love from her family. She grew until she appeared to be 10 years old. Though she was much older in her soul."

Looking around for a moment Clara hid a laugh behind her hand at seeing everyone so enraptured with the tale.

"One day she mysteriously vanished into the woods on her adopted families shrine. They searched for hours and couldn't find her. Years went by for the family and heart broken they slowly gave up. Until they found scrolls in their shrine that suddenly appeared. They were notes and letters from the girl. Telling them of her life and adventures. How she was from the past."

Taking a moment to take in a quick breath Clara starts again.

"How she had been kidnapped and taken back to the era she was born in. To be used as a ransom to get her father to come out of hiding. Not much else is written down about her story. Though by word of mouth through the years and generations. It's been told that she got away from her kidnappers. She found her true soul mate as a child. And fought and won a war that had ravaged her father's lands and people to the brink. Some have said that her own family is still here in Japan. Mind you they are several hundred generations removed from her but they are her family.

The only odd thing about her legend is that it was told that she was born as a snow neko then turned human by her mother. And when she met her soul mate she was transformed into a hybrid of a snow neko and a kitsune."

Clara closed the book and snickered to herself on the inside. Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock. Giggling she went to her desk and sat down sharing a knowing look with her aunt.

Looking out the window again she smiles watching as the closed go by slowly. Drifting off into her thoughts as everyone else in class starts hounding her aunt with questions. She giggled thinking that sometimes it pays off having a family member as a teacher. Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day she sighs.

Gathering her things up Clara smiles at her aunt as she leaves and gets out her phone. Sending a quick text to her mother she rolls her eyes as her mom send a message to be home before dark.

Watching everyone pass by on the road she shakes her head and stares out into the horizon as she stops on the road to her home.

"I wonder when grandma and grandpa will be back home." whispering to herself she smirks as she hears her siblings down the road giving her mother and father grief.

Waving as she walks up she can't help but laugh as she hears her mother calling her name out. "Clara Kagome Shinka, get over here already and help with your siblings!"

"Yeah, mom I'm coming," Running into the house she puts her stuff in her room and stands at the front door watching her family in the backyard now. Wincing as some of the younger ones start a fight she sighs and goes to break it up.

"Thank you, butterfly. I hope you stick around for a little while longer after your birthday and graduation. I don't think your mother and I can handle your siblings on our own." Seeing the tired smile on her dad's face Clara laughs and nods her head.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere until papa and ma get back. I miss them. It's been a long time since I've seen them." Clara looks at the ground slightly sad and holds back any tears that may threaten to come up.

"I know butterfly, it's been nearly 400 years since we've seen them. They are okay I know it. They'll be here soon before you know it. Then we can all catch up. Especially them, they have 30 grandchildren now." Clara tries not to laugh as her dad runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I think between you and mom and Aunt Nara and Uncle Ren. Not counting everyone else. You all need to slow down on having kids." Chuckling as she runs away from him she jumps onto the lowest part of their roof and watches as everyone argues and goofs off.

"I'm kind of glad Aunt Nara brought up papa and ma's story in class today." Staring at the sky as the stars start to come out Clara closes her eyes slowly and drifts off to sleep on the roof.

A/N: Well let me know what you all thought of this in a review! I'll take any criticism good or bad. If you have any questions feel free to shoot them at me lol. Also about every few chapters I'll post an author's note answering any questions that you all might have about this story. Till the next chapter.

~Lee


	2. Chapter 2 An End and a Beginning

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Been trying to get a lot of writing done that way I can post stuff regularly. Anyways on to the story! I hope you enjoy it!

Everywhere she looked there was nothing but smoke. She could feel the immense heat from the flames working their way towards the back of the Shiro where she was.

She felt tears run down her cheeks watching as her home burnt to the ground around her. She was the Lady of her home.

Mae shook herself back to reality as she heard her newborn child crying in her arms.

She needed to find a way out and soon. Otherwise both her and her baby will perish.

Mae took off running through the halls towards the back of her home. Hoping to get out before the flames could cut her off.

She tried to sense her husbands youki but he was nowhere nearby.

Finally, Mae found an opening in one of the walls that had crumbled down. Jumping through she covered her little girl with her arm.

Landing roughly on her feet she took off without looking back making her way to the tree line.

There was a sense of danger in the air still. As if someone was watching her every move.

Mae gasped fighting the urge to stop and look back. She felt the pull of husbands aura trying to find her.

It was if there was an extreme sense of panic coming from him.

Stopping near a small brook Mae turned her head and fell to her knees. Everything was engulfed in flames. She could hear the screams from the people who didn't make it out.

It seemed like hours as she watched the horror of people walking out burning alive. Everything was intensified as she felt helpless.

Looking down at her daughter Mae ran her free hand through her midnight black-blue hair. Hearing the little one coo at her she had a bittersweet smile grace her small heart-shaped face.

"My dear little butterfly, sweet Kagome. I wish you wouldn't have had to deal with these horrors so soon." Wiping her tears away Mae went to stand so she could start making the trip to her father's home.

It was the only safe haven that she knew of where no one would find her or Kagome.

Turning away from the ever-growing flames and death she started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a humongous release of youki coming from the destroyed Shiro.

Falling back to her knees Mae wanted to cry as her dear Kimo's aura burst throughout the area.

She felt his feelings of loss and desperation and knew that he thought them to be dead.

Mae could only try to watch for him as she rocked Kagome to sleep.

As the shadows played tricks with the dancing fires there was a larger shadow that appeared.

Kimo stood over his once pristine home. Now nothing more than a burning pile of rubble.

Swinging his head around he kept looking for his mate and kit. He didn't want to believe that they hadn't made it out of the fire.

Transforming he suddenly loomed over the area. Scaring some of the onnas and other demons seeing their lord in his true form.

His appearance was emphasized by the flames dancing around him. Making his red fur coat look as if it were blood.

His ruby red eyes scanned the area, his aura pulsing out. You could feel the panic, sorrow, and loss slowly taking over.

Hanging his giant head down he all but gave up. His beast was just barely being controlled as it pushed and tried to force its way out.

It wanted to go on a rampage, to avenge the death of their mate and child.

Letting one last wave of his aura out searching for his love through their mating mark. Kimo was at the last thread just before his beast broke through.

When he felt her. Taking off without any concerns of getting burnt he dashed through the rubble and jumped landing in the field behind her.

Transforming into his humanoid form he all but disappeared before engulfing them in his arms.

The servants and their other family members could hear the loud sobs of their mistress and lord.

Some were glad to hear the cries, knowing they were alive. Others though were still in a state of shock.

Watching as the only home they had ever known was nothing but charred stone.

There was an immense sense of wrath seeping into the air. Making it hard to breathe and made everyone become as still as statues.

A lone figure walked out of the shadows with a black sword in hand.

Kimo glared at the newcomer and started growling. "Get the hell away out of my lands Seno. You don't belong here. We settled our problems long ago."

The man's chuckle sent shivers racing down everyone's spines. "That's what you think cat. You may have made a deal with Inutaisho and the other cardinal lords. I told you I would have my revenge."

Spinning around Seno grinned in malicious glee. "You took my love from me. My home, my family, and everything else as well, dear brother."

Kimo stood and brought his own sword out at the ready. It was only a matter of time before he knew his brother would attack.

"But now I'll take all of it back. Once I defeat you, you'll be sent off to be tortured by the ones you wronged. You might think you have atoned for your sins. But you never will."

Seno glared at his brother, rage and hatred consumed him. Running forward he brought his sword up in an arc to unarm Kimo.

Kimo blocked him and nothing but the clang of the swords could be heard.

"Once you're gone I'll take Mae back. Kill that hideous thing you call a daughter and build a new home."

Mae gasped holding her daughter tighter to her chest. Getting up she looked to Kimo with sorrow crossing her features.

"Mae, get out of here. Go somewhere safe. I'll come find you."

She wanted to object. She didn't want to leave him. If she didn't leave she would lose both Kimo and Kagome.

Standing Mae nodded her head as she started chanting a spell under her breath. First making everyone else disappear.

"I hope you die and rot in hell Seno. Kimo I love you, don't die."

Mae closed her eyes as she disappeared with Kagome. All she heard was the angry screams of Seno as he started attacking Kimo in a frenzy.

She wasn't sure where she had appeared at but she was in a clearing with a well that was oddly in the middle of it.

Turning towards the sounds of shuffling feet she guessed she was near a human village.

Looking out towards the horizon she could see the black clouds from the fire still rolling up into the sky.

"You seem to be far from home miss. What brings you here?" Turning swiftly Mae's eyes widened.

"I am. My home was ransacked and burned to the ground. I am the Southern Lady Mae."

The elderly looking woman nodded her head and seemed to have a smile cross her face briefly.

"Your child will have a long and hard life if she stays here now. If you wish to escape and have a better life for both of you. Ye need to leave through that well now."

Mae looked at the woman as if she had grown a second head. "How does going through that well.."

"That well will be the basis for problems for a lot of people throughout the years. Especially for one of my own family and an idiotic jewel. But it will be your only safe chance of living. Even now I feel an evil presence coming this way."

She couldn't think straight, this last turn of events was too much. Her mind was already over-thinking and over-loaded from the attacks and fire.

Mae didn't want to believe that jumping into a well would take her somewhere safe. But she knew the elderly woman wasn't lying.

She just didn't want to leave and risk never seeing Kimo again.

Mae knew he had deceived many when he was younger. Always attacking and taking what wasn't his. She went through the struggles and heartache of him always leaving. Never knowing if he would come back.

But she knew this was the start of his downfall. She knew karma had a way of turning around and quite literally bitting you in the ass.

Coming out of her thoughts she heard the elderly woman leaving.

"The last I will say to ye is this. Your daughter's fate was foretold as a legend millions of years before it would happen. She will go through many struggles and have to right the wrongs your mate did. She will be the reason for everything to be healed. But only if she finds her soulmate. Otherwise, the future will be left in ruins forever."

Nodding her head one last time Mae turned away from the elderly woman and walked until she stood right beside the well. Looking to the south Mae lifted her head to the sky and let out a howl laced with sadness.

Jumping to balance on the lip of the well she turned as she felt Seno's aura rushing closer.

With one final tear slipping from her eyes she jumped into the well holding tightly onto Kagome.

The last thing she heard before being engulfed in a brilliant light of different blues was the sadden reply of her love.

She blacked out as the well transported her to a different time. To be found later on that same day by a kindly woman, her husband, and the woman's father. With streaks of tears on her cheeks as she's curled around Kagome protectively.

A/N: Please don't hate me. And I'll be working on making this better later on. Kind of rushed myself with wanting to get new chapters up more often.

Til next time,

~Lee


	3. Chapter 3 Odd Noises?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Jin Higurashi was quite a hyper man at times. He tended to wander around the shrine instead of staying in one place for very long.

His wife jokes around saying he must be part cat. Because even their cat, Keno, tended to walk aimlessly.

While Jin was walking by the well house on their shrine, he thought he heard noises coming from it. Shrugging and passing it off as hearing things he went about helping his father with the chores.

Hours later Rina walked out to the well house in order to dust and sweep. It tended to be neglected most of the time. Not many of the people who visited the shrine tend to glance towards it.

There wasn't much interest in an old dry well. Except they should for this one. It tended to guide and interfere with the lives of anyone with even just a speck of Higurashi blood.

She knew the well had magic, she had believed it since she was little. She had visited the shrine with her father and they told her stories of the well and the people it had guided.

If it wasn't for the well her father-in-law and mother-in-law wouldn't have gotten together. And the same could be said for her and her husband Jin.

Smiling to herself she opened the well house doors and coughed as dust and dirt were kicked up by the breeze.

Once it cleared up she began her tasks while humming to herself. After she finished she wiped her brow and smiled.

Now all she would have to do was get Jin to come in and clean up the inside of the well itself.

They had found some teenagers throwing trash into it not long ago.

Thankfully they hadn't seen them around lately but you could never be too sure.

Leaning the broom against the wall, Rina walked over to the small closet that was in the well house.

Pulling the rope ladder out she sat it beside the base of the well. Standing up she meant to go out and find Jin to let him know the well was all his to do now.

But that never happened that day. She looked down into the well as she heard some odd noises coming from inside it.

Gasping as one of her hands covered her mouth she wanted to cry.

There at the bottom of the well was a woman and what looked like a child held close to her chest.

She could see bright blue eyes staring up at her and she ran outside quickly. Hollering for her husband and father-in-law.

Hearing Jin rushing over she went back inside and quickly threw the rope ladder over the lip of the well and secured it in place.

Climbing over the side she made her way down the ladder as she heard Jin and his father come in the well house.

"Rina, are you in here? Where did you.." Jin didn't finish talking as he looked down the well as she reached the bottom.

Seeing the stranger and child at the bottom of the well his eyes widened.

Looking to his father Jin couldn't help but stutter. "There's a woman and child at the bottom of the well."

His father had the same reaction as him as he too looked down the well.

Rina looked up at them after checking the woman over. "She's out cold but she looks a little odd. I think she's a demon because she has three tails. The baby is awake though."

Seno, Jin's father, nodded and closed his eyes. "I didn't believe this would happen while I was still alive. Remember the tale of a demon woman and child appearing in a well? I don't believe it was completely just a story."

Shaking her head Rina looked down at the baby in the woman's arms and smiled.

The little one had such bright blue sapphire eyes. They seemed to be smiling no matter who she looked at.

Leaning down Rina moved some of her hair from her face as she watched the baby. "Hello there, I hope you are alright. Now how do we wake your mother up? I don't wish to cause her or you harm. But we can't let you both stay down in this cold well." She talked to the little girl.

Smiling as the little girl's eyes brightened even more and she started cooing at her. Looking at the woman again she sighed and looked up to Jin.

"How are we going to get them out, love? The child is fine but I don't know if I'll be able to wake her mother up." She asked while rubbing her neck and looking back down at the baby.

"Father said that it shouldn't be too hard to wake her. She is a demon after all. They tend to wake almost immediately when someone unfamiliar is around their children." Jin answered.

Looking up at the woman's face briefly Rina gasped as she saw her eyes open.

Kneeling down beside the woman Rina bowed her head and watched her. "I don't mean you any harm miss. I just want to make sure you're alright. Your daughter seems to be fine. I haven't touched either of you." She seemed transfixed for a moment as the woman slowly sat up and bowed her head back.

"My name is Rina. I found you down here in the bottom of my homes well. My husband and father-in-law are up there waiting for us." Rina smiled a little as the woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Arigato, Rina-san." The woman's eyes started to tear up as she looked down at her daughter. "I appreciate your help even though you do not know me. I didn't know where the well would send me."

Rina sat down beside the woman and rested her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright we will help you as much as we can. You can stay here. I assume that someday you will try to go back through the well."

The woman nodded and looked Rina in the eyes. "You are very trustworthy. I will help you in return to the best of my abilities. My name is Mae. I'm the lady of the southern lands. I'm guessing I'm in the future."

"Yes, you are. Let's get you both up out of the well and in the house. We have a spare room you can use. Along with extra blankets and clothes. I can go to the shop later and pick up stuff for your daughter." Rina said as she stood up.

Mae slowly stood up and nodded her head. Securing Kagome in one of her arms tightly she made her way up the ladder.

Only having a couple of almost falls they all got out of the well finally and went into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll try to update again soon. I also have a forum where I'm going to be posting a couple of different discussions for each of my in-progress stories. Come stop by and chat.**

 **Until next time**

 **Lee**


	4. Chapter 4 Chasing cats, Love, Loss pt 1

A/N: I know! It's been way too long. I'm utterly and extremely sorry! Life does happen though. I am back somewhat though and should be posting new chapters slowly for now. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Time skip: around a year later

 _'It's still so odd being here.'_ Mae thought to herself as she went around the Higurashi home cleaning. Her and Kagome had been there for a roughly a year now.

It all seemed so surreal and dreamlike most of the time. It had definitely been a huge culture shock to Mae but, she learned quickly and knew how to work most electronics. Along with taking up history lessons when she had learned that there were no demons in this modern day era.

At least that's what the humans believed. Mae looked up as she heard squeals of laughter and grinned as she watched her little butterfly run by chasing their host's cat, Keno.

"Kagome, my dear butterfly. Don't be chasing after Keno," Mae chuckled and shook her head while putting the duster back in the cleaning closet.

It still amused her beyond belief that the humans kept pets like that. Though it had been a surprise that the animals she had come across had no youki.

Walking into the kitchen Mae smiled as she saw Rina-sama cooking at the stove. It was always entertaining to come in and find the lively woman dancing around while cooking.

Sitting at the counter Mae watched Rina and laughed as she saw Kagome chasing Keno out of the kitchen.

"I'd say one of these days that cat is going to strike at her but, I know that won't happen. I still find it hilarious when Kagome mentions what the cat is saying," Rina said happily as she looked over her shoulder.

"That is one of the plus sides to being a neko, among many others," Mae said and snatched the overactive kit up as she ran by again.

"Mama! Why did you stop me! Keno was playing tag with me!" Kagome said while trying to escape her mother's grasp.

Both women laughed and looked to the little girl with shiny sapphire eyes. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close and Kagome squealed.

"Jin-sama!" Kagome escaped and ran to the living room. Mae and Rina followed soon after and couldn't help smiling when Kagome pounced on Jin and caused him to fall on the floor.

"Little one! Look how beautiful you look today. You seem to be stronger as well," Jin said as he laughed hugging her close and stood up. He looked to his wife and their dear friend and grinned.

"How have you two been today?" He asked as he walked back into the kitchen with them.

"The same as usual love, though I think Kagome managed to tire Keno out for once. The poor dear passed out in his bed." Rina said and took Kagome from Jin as he went to put away his work things and change.

"Maybe we ought to adopt a dog, they might tire Kagome out," Jin said jokingly and laughed even louder when he heard two distinct hisses.

Rina shook her head and finished up cooking supper. "That man is going to get himself in trouble one of these days."

"I promise he won't ever actually be harmed Rina-sama. We know he's only joking though I've never had a thing against dogs. Just their scent is usually off-putting," Mae said as she put Kagome in her highchair and help Rina dish out the food.

"I know that I just know his joking may get him in trouble some day. I just hope it won't be too much trouble that he encounters," Rina said as her father-in-law walked in and sat down with them at the table.

As soon as Jin came in they all started eating their meal in relative peace. Besides the constant babbling from Kagome as she played with her food.

* * *

Later that night Mae sighed somewhat happily as she finished putting Kagome to sleep and sat on her bed. Shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes.

 _'It's so hard right now. It's been just over a year since we showed up here in the future through the well. I still don't know what to think of this time. Though the hardest thing is fighting with myself every day, fighting the urge to go back and search for my dear Kimo.'_

Laying down on the bed and covering up Mae stared out the window and watched the few stars that were bright enough to be seen through the cities light pollution.

 _'It would be so easy to just leave and try and get back through the well. I worry every day that Kimo is no longer alive. Being so far in the future has caused our connection through the mating mark to utterly disappear. I can't feel him at all. My biggest hope is to go back home someday and find that bastard Seno dead.'_

Mae looked over as she heard Kagome whimpering in her sleep. Sighing she tried to calm down knowing her little kit could feel her emotions rolling off of her in waves. Though Mae was sure once the little neko was older that her gift would be even more helpful and powerful to her.

Wiping away the few stray tears from her cheek Mae moved the blankets aside slightly and curled up on her side.

 _'I won't leave Kagome's side though. Not unless something dire happens and I hope it never comes to that.'_

Sighing Mae closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But couldn't get rid of the small twinge in her stomach that something was going to happen soon. And as she fell asleep she prayed, wished, and hoped that it wouldn't be a bad occurrence.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm cutting it off a little early but I'm about to fall asleep here at my keyboard. I'll post the next part here soon.

Til next time,

Lee


	5. Chapter 5 Chasing cats, Love, Loss pt 2

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. I only own my original characters and the plot, nothing else sadly. *pouts* Anyways on with the story. Oh yeah! Promise not to kill me for later chapters. Till next time!

* * *

The twinge that Mae had felt in her stomach had not stopped it only kept getting stronger as the days passed. She knew that it had to partially do with the well by now.

It has been nearly a month since this odd gut feeling had started. With each passing day, she grew more and more anxious. Sighing she watched Kagome run around the Goshinboku and playing in the leaves.

It still surprised Rina and Jin that she already looked like a three-year-old when she was only around a year and a half. Mae didn't want to cause them any alarm and let them know that she'd be growing again soon.

With the power levels that Kimo and herself have, it didn't surprise Mae that Kagome would grow so fast. All demon children grew at an accelerated rate when in times of war or major stress.

And though they were as safe as they could be Mae knew it wasn't enough. Her dear butterfly was in for a long and arduous journey at some point soon in her short life so far.

Mae looked up as she heard Kagome yell and caught her as she jumped towards her.

"Hello, butterfly, what are you so excited about?" Mae asked as she held her daughter close.

"No reason mama just happy to be here with you is all," Kagome muttered as she took in her mother's scent. The little girl knew that something was about to take her mother from her and that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The thing that scared her the most is that she couldn't see anything else in the future past her mother's disappearance.

Getting up Mae cuddled Kagome close and walked into the house and went into their rooms.

"I have something special for you little love. You must promise me you will never take it off," Mae said quietly as she pulled an odd colored box from their closet and sat it on the bed.

Jumping from her mothers' arms Kagome landed on the bed and sat crossed legged waiting. "I promise I won't remove it ever mama. I don't want to lose anything you give me!" Kagome said excitedly waiting to see what the surprise was.

Though she was growing fast, Kagome was still just a small child. Mae chuckled and pulled the top off the box and took out a silver chain with a pink sphere on the end of it. In the sphere was an oddly shaped star and what looked like a small flame of fire.

Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment and giggled. "Wow mama, I didn't think I'd get that now. How come you're giving it to me now?"

Mae's eyes became slightly sad and she sat down next to Kagome on the bed. Holding the necklace up she put it over Kagome's head and watched as it settled around her neck and shrunk to fit her small stature.

"I didn't know if you knew about anything just yet butterfly. But, I gave you the necklace now because I don't want anything to happen to you if I'm ever gone," Mae said quietly wiping away her tears.

Whimpering Kagome stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. She knew bits and pieces and she had seen this conversation before.

"I've seen some things mama but not very much. There's no way to connect some of the visions. They don't come in any order most of the time," Kagome said as she kissed her mama's cheek.

Mae nodded her head and smiled sadly. She felt her senses go on high alert as her beast woke up and was growling loudly in her head.

Crying harder now Mae placed Kagome on the bed. "I need you to lay down little love. It's time for you to take a nap."

Kagome wanted to cry herself but did as her mother said and got under the covers and slipped into a light slumber.

Mae shuddered as she felt the violent pull on her soul to move towards the well. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight it for long she sighed and chanted a spell her own mother had taught her.

She didn't think she'd ever have to use it but, now was the time. It would turn her little snow neko into a human. So that she wouldn't be recognized if anyone came looking for her.

The spell would keep Kagome's demon side, powers and all, hidden until she either became of age or found her soul mate and acknowledges them.

As she watched her little girl lose her tails, markings, and elfin ears, she cried. Finally, as Kagome's transformation finished she was now the size of an actual one and a half-year-old child. Her daughter wouldn't remember her once she woke up. Getting up and grabbing the small bag that she had packed, Mae walked down into the living room and noticed that Rina, Jin, and Jin's father were there.

They all looked solemn and lost as if they knew that she was leaving. She looked to the floorboards and muttered quietly. "I am leaving, I have turned Kagome into a human, and I was hoping you would agree to adopt her and raise her as your own. She will need all the love and protection she can get. I fear she will have a hard and strange life in the future."

Rina's eyes welled up with tears and she went and hugged the grieving mother. Mae couldn't help but feel her knees buckle as her friend's arms encircled her. She knew she would most likely never see her daughter again. As soon as they agree to adopt the tiny babe, she would take on the appearance of them. At least she should, that way she could fit in with the humans that she would undoubtedly grow up with.

Stepping back Mae wiped away her tears and held out a scroll that would bind Kagome to Rina and her family. It was only a formality so that Kagome would have another form of protection no matter what.

Rina took the scroll and sighed as Jin came up behind her hugged her close. Mae chanted a spell and the scroll glowed and encased the two humans in a silver glow.

Mae smiled tearily and shook her head giving Rina and Jin one last hug. She will miss them dearly and she could only hope to meet them again one day.

Standing back from them Mae grabs her bags and walks out of the house. Not looking back as her friends start to shout for her to stay, but she couldn't. No matter the outcome or how she felt right now, she knew she needed to be by her mate's side.

Even if it meant leaving their child behind. Looking down into the well Mae shivered and took one last look back at her friends home and jumped into the well.

As the blue lights engulfed her, her vision went black. All she could do was hope to get back safely.

Back to her own time. Back to her hopefully alive mate.


End file.
